rufflesfandomcom-20200213-history
Directorate Classification Systems
The Directorate maintains a variety of different classification systems for different things of importance, in particular military equipment, in order to categorize them. Planetary Classification System Class 1: Terran Earth-like world with relatively benign flora and fauna, such as Earth itself. Class 1 planets are the "Holy Grail" of Interstellar Exploration and by far the most desired. Class 2: Terran World with dangerous or deadly flora / fauna, a particularly hostile environment, high gravity or other hazardous conditions that make it less desirable without reducing its potential for human habitation. Kaliban IV, the Capital world of the Directorate, is an example of a Class 2. Class 3: A planet with the essential characteristics necessary to support human life, such as a breathable atmosphere, but overall is not a Terran Planet. Klaiban VIII, Suecia, is an example of a Class 3. While its atmosphere is breathable, its gravity is notably higher than the Terran standard and almost the entire planet is an extremely frigid environment similar to Earth's Southern Pole Antarctica, reducing the significant population of Suecia to living around the planetary equator. Class 4: Non-Terran planet without natural ability to sustain life that is nontheless inhabited, usually through colonial settlements with self-contained environments. Class 5: Non-Terran, non-habitable world with significant human development in the form of orbital settlements. Class 4 and 5 worlds make up the majority of human-settled worlds in the Directorate, because despite their inability to naturally support human settlement they may still be plundered for their resources. Class 6: A Class 6 world is a Terran planet 1 or Class 2 with a native species of non-human sapients that has also been settled by native humans of the Directorate. There are a few hundred worlds like this scattered throughout Directorate space, on which humans and the native alien species co-exist peacefully. Class 7: A Class 7 world is similar to a Class 6 but not naturally capable of supporting human life, at least not easily. Many human-settled Class 7s exist within Directorate space, albiet with generally much smaller human populations as compared to a Class 6. Class 8: A world, either Terran or non-Terran, with a sentient population or human which the Directorate has decided to avoid for whatever reason. It could be that the natives are extremely hostile, or possess a sufficiently developed technology base that annexing the planet would require a costly war. There are thousands of planets across Directorate space marked as Class 8s, which the Directorate has simply not gotten around to conquering yet. Class 9: Garden World. A developing Terran world that does not possess complex fauna, such as animals. Many class 9s still have the potential to be readily settled by human colonists. Class 10: Uninhabited non-Terran world ripe for material exploitation. Weapon Classification System Directorate Military firearms are given a model number and a Type number. The model number indicates the design of the weapon, while the Type indicates its iteration. The first iteration of any weapon receives the designation Type-01. Subsequent modifications to that particular weapon are indicated by increasing the "Type" number. With infantry weapons, which tend to be more modular, several different Types can be in service simultaneously and vary with different modules (for example, the standard P-220 Rifle is the Type-13, while one that lacks an under-barrel grenade launcher is a Type-11). In regard to vehicular and spacecraft weapons, the model number generally corrisponds to the caliber of the weapon (i.e. a 65mm autocannon, a common vehicular weapon, is called an A-65) and iterations of the design are indicated purely by the Type number. Infantry Weapons: P-### Type-## Vehicular / Spacecraft Weapons: A-### Type-## Vehicle Designations AMX-### - Tank or Armored Fighting Vehicle tracked or wheeled propulsion, e.g. AMX-120 Carnifex MBT EMX-### - Walker Vehicle EMX-200 Light Combat Platform *Note that many vehicles have at least one alternative secondary propulsion system and some have more, for example the AMX-120 battle tank is primarily a tracked vehicle but also has walker and anti-gravity capabilities. The primary propulsion mechanism is used to determine the vehicle's designation. FM-### - Atmospheric support / non-combat / transport aircraft FM-1 helicopter AFM-### - Atmospheric Combat Aircraft AFM-5 gunship EF-### - Exoatmospheric support / non-combat / transport craft EF-450 Lander AEF-### - Exoatmospheric Combat Craft AEF-25 Aquila fighter DSV - "Directorate Space Vessel", Naval Prefix used by Directorate Warships the Battleship DSV "Aventine Triad"